Problem: Simplify the following expression: $y = \dfrac{-8z + 4}{4z + 2} + \dfrac{5z - 15}{4z + 2}$
Answer: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $y = \dfrac{-8z + 4 + 5z - 15}{4z + 2}$ Combine like terms: $y = \dfrac{-3z - 11}{4z + 2}$